The Scythita Sisters
by NorthernMage
Summary: Shadowhunters are not spoken of in Death City. They are deemed less powerful, not having the bond every meister and weapon have. They are meisters who no longer fight with a human weapon. Instead they go out on their own and slay demons. So when Angel Scythita enrols at the DWMA, will she be able to keep her Shadowhunter sister a secret? Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, NorthernMage here! And this is my very first fan fiction that I've been thinking about for ages. Through that time I've made it endlessly confusing and now, simple compared to what it could have been. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Lord Death: NorthernMage doesn't own anything here, because if she did, she would have put herself in the DWMA!**

**Chapter 1**

I looked up at the towering red spikes of the DWMA. The Death Weapon Meister Academy. The skull mask on it with the three red spikes sticking out of each hole. A skull mask on either side of the main one. The giant candles. I would be starting here tomorrow. I had the uniform and I knew what type of person to look for. A weapon. I began to walk back to the apartment I had been given when I enrolled. You heard a lot about the DWMA. How the students were strange, how they could kill in a single swipe. How none of them could be trusted. Well, there was a lot that normal people didn't hear. Like how you met a partner who'd fight with you to destroy Kishin. That you had to collect 99 Kishin souls and a soul of a witch to help you or your partner become a Death Scythe, a weapon of Lord Death himself. How you could trust the students, provided you weren't a witch or Kishin, in which case you wanted to be as far away from the city as possible. But, even then you stood little chance. With the trained meisters and weapons, you might as well try to hold back the sea as try to beat the might of the DWMA. If you killed many of their meisters, they'd start sending the powerful ones. Like the rumoured son of Lord Death: Death the Kid. And, if you really managed to stop all of them, you might be a legend amongst Kishin, but you'd be up against _him_. Lord Death himself. Now I was here, I was nervous about starting at the DWMA. After all, who knew who I'd be paired with? Even though I'd heard about the school, I wasn't sure what I'd be learning. I arrived at my door and as I reached for the key, I thought about Daena. Off killing hordes of Kishin. I opened the door. She was a Shadowhunter, a meister who had abandoned the ways of the DWMA. I had to act like she didn't exist. Shadowhunters weren't exactly...welcome in Death City. Being practically a rebel meister had its downsides. Yet she was my sister. She was the reason I was even here. She had learnt from the Academy, and so would I. I ate some salad and went to bed, nervous but crazily excited.

My eyes shot open. I turned to my bedside clock. 6am. Good, I had an hour until school started. I hurried to my wardrobe and quickly put on my uniform. Black shoes, white socks, a purple skirt and a deep blue shirt. I grabbed a fruit bar from the table, picked up my books and started heading to the DWMA.

I walked up the mountain of steps for the second time in 12 hours. Lots of kids around me were hurrying up as well. When I reached the top there was a zombie handing out name tags with "Meister" and "Weapon" on them.

'What are you?' 'A meister.' He handed me a meister name tag. Everyone except the people without name tags went into a room.

'Hello. My name is Professor Stein.' said an ever so slightly creepy man with a screw through his head. 'You are weapons and meisters. Does anyone not know what that is?' A few hands went up. He sighed. 'Why can't you learn what you are before you come here...anyway. Weapons have the ability to transform into various weapons and meisters wield weapons in the endless fight against Kishin. Kishin are humans that have strayed from the path of humanity and have become evil and devour human souls.'

'Because I'm a god you should all bow down to me! I'm so much more awesome than you ever can be! Ha ha ha!' yelled a boy from the corridor. 'Get to your class, Black Star.' Stein said without even looking in his direction. As Black Star went to class, Stein continued. 'Now, it's time for you to find your partner. Weapons, you're looking for a meister. Meisters, you look for a weapon.'

I looked around. I wandered around and around. I asked a few people if they wanted to be my weapon, but they all snorted and refused. Eventually almost everyone was taken. There was a boy in the corner who looked way too weird for me, a girl who looked like she had had her makeup done just for today, and another girl in the corner. She seemed normal, like me. Better yet, she had a weapon name tag. I walked up to her. 'Hi. Do you want to be my weapon?'

'I'm a scythe. Are you sure you want a scythe as a partner?' 'Of course! That was the weapon I was hoping I'd get!' She got up. 'Well, I'll be your partner then. My name's Spiara.' We shook hands. In that moment I felt her soul radiate through mine. Her soul was a healthy pink for the weapon, with happiness, excitement and nervousness moving throughout her soul. 'Hi Spiara. My name's Angel.' We walked up to Stein. 'Well, Spiara and Angel. What are your last names?' 'Evans.' Spiara said. 'Soul has a sister?' asked Stein, visibly confused. 'No, he doesn't. I'm his cousin.' 'And yours?' Stein asked me. 'Scythita.' Stein paused for a moment. Did he recognise my last name? 'Scythita?' 'Yes Professor, Scythita.' He nodded. 'Your class is Crescent Moon.' As we left Spiara said excitedly 'Isn't this great? We're at _the _DWMA! Soul told me about this place. Maybe we'll run into him at break.' Suddenly a bell went and everyone crashed into the corridor, making a run for the door so they could eat and consequently causing a meister and weapon traffic jam.

I and Spiara got our lunch, I with a salad and Spiara with a sandwich. As we walked to an empty table, a boy with white hair, pointed teeth and red eyes ran up to Spiara. 'Soul!'

'Spiara! How are you?' 'Great, now I have a meister.' 'Hey Maka!' A girl with light brown hair in two pigtails, one on each side of her head, looked up. 'Can Spiara sit with us? I haven't seen her in ages!'

'Sure, Soul.' I followed Spiara and Soul to their table. When we sat down, there was a rude 'Hey, who are you?' from Soul. 'Soul! Don't talk to people like that!' Maka admonished. 'She just wanted to be near the great Black Star! Ha ha ha!' 'Maka Chop!' A few seconds later there was a book spine imprinted in Black Star's head.

'So, who are you?' asked a girl with long black hair. 'Angel.' 'I'm Tsubaki.' 'Black Star's meister?' 'No, his weapon.' So, what are you?' 'Spiara's meister.' I got a healthy portion of my salad down. 'So, how did you find out you were a meister?' I shrugged. 'My sister was a meister as well, so she noticed I was a meister before I did.' 'And your parents?' I ate a bit of my salad, trying to remember. 'I don't remember my parents. I mean, maybe I met them when I was young, but I don't remember. My sister always told me they died years ago.' 'Well, did she ever tell you about the DWMA?' 'Yeah. With everything I had heard about the DWMA from people who weren't meisters or weapons, I was kind of scared. One night I was terrified a student would turn up at our house. Then she came and told me about her time at the DWMA and it calmed me right down.' A bell went, signalling the return of classes and yet another meister and weapon traffic jam. Suddenly, I was accidentally pushed into a boy with gold eyes and three white stripes in his hair. I turned to apologise and realised who it was. Death the Kid. I had heard he was an extremely powerful meister. 'Sorry.' I mumbled. But he didn't look annoyed, instead he was mumbling something.

'Would you like to join I, Liz and Patty at next break?' By this point everyone was gathered around the young grim reaper and the poor kid who had bumped into him. 'Happily.' I responded, knowing that was my only option. He smiled. 'Good. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki are coming as well.' Everyone wandered off to class. 'He's a bit...different, isn't he?' I said to Spiara. 'I know. But he seems nice.' 'Yeah.'

'So this is Crescent Moon.' I looked at the sign. 'Well, let's get inside.' Inside I saw a few other students, including Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and two almost perfectly matching girls. Stein walked in. 'Hello class. Today we will be dissecting...' Everyone groaned. 'It's not even an interesting dissection...' muttered Maka. 'What's wrong with a dissection?' I whispered to her. 'What's wrong?! Oh, you only just got here today. Professor Stein _always _does them. He does nothing else! Not to mention he tried to dissect an endangered species once.' Stein started poking at the dog with his scalpel. I resigned myself to a boring life in Crescent Moon.

I tried not to look at the place where the dissection was taking place. Only a few more minutes and it would be second break, and I'd be able to eat, although it would be a miracle if I still had an appetite after this. I watched without watching, looking in the direction of the dissection. I tensed. It was only a few seconds more. The bell went and everyone shot out of the class.

'_That,_ Maka said, 'was _the _most boring dissection ever.' Spiara wasn't eating. 'You ok, Spiara?' asked Soul. 'Remember Kilshie?' 'Oh...yeah.' 'Who's Kilshie?' I asked. 'She had a dog called Kilshie. It died years ago. I guess the dissection must have brought back bad memories.' And just like that, the bell rang and we all hurried towards class.

'Follow me.' said Maka. 'I know where class is.' I replied. She laughed. 'You really are new, aren't you? You don't go back to class for the rest of the day.' Curious, I and Spiara followed her. In our little group was Death the Kid, those two almost perfectly matching girls, Tsubaki, Black Star and Soul. We arrived at a massive board. 'This is the missions board. This is where you sign up to go kill Kishin. Soul, what about that mission?' She pointed to a mission that had three Kishin souls. 'Sure. That seems perfect.' They went off to go sign up. And slowly, everyone else left as well. 'Should we sign up for a mission?' asked Spiara. I shook my head. 'Given we've never even fought before, we should probably train first. If we don't, we'll probably get ourselves killed in the first five minutes.' 'Yeah.' I heard another bell. 'The DWMA likes lots of bells, doesn't it?' Spiara laughed. 'Yeah.' We picked up our books and followed the steady stream of students leaving. 'Well, nice to meet you two.' said Death the Kid. 'I, Liz and Patty are going on a mission tomorrow. We'll be back at the end of the week, hopefully.' 'Good luck.' called Spiara as we left the school. 'I'll just go get my stuff, okay?' 'Sure.' Spiara hurried off to get her stuff.

A few minutes later she returned with a massive bag. 'Let's go to your apartment, I was just living in Soul and Maka's apartment until school started.'

I unlocked the door. 'Which room can I have?' asked Spiara. 'Room furthest down on the left.' She hurried to put her stuff away. I tossed my bag on the floor in my room and collapsed on my bed. In the way of first days of school, today had gone pretty well.

**So, Angel went to the DWMA because her sister went there and Soul has a cousin! Spiara Evans seemed much better than anything else, like Spiara Lightwood or something, given she's a weapon and probably won't be involved in the Mortal Instruments side of things. I can't promise an upload schedule yet but I'll try hard to get chapters uploaded. By the way, there's this thing. It's called a review. I love them. So, if you could just leave one for me, it'd be awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, and welcome to chapter 2 of The Scythita Sisters.**

**Death the Kid: NorthernMage doesn't own anything here. Hang on...nothing...here...is...SYMMETRICAL! *faints***

**Me: Well that went perfectly. *facepalms***

_Spiara's POV_

I opened my eyes. I had just survived my first week at the DWMA. Soul had told me the first week was one of the hardest because you had to get used to the early starting time. I yawned and turned to my clock. 7:30am. Hang on, it was Friday! I got up, got dressed in a pink t-shirt and a green skirt and basically got ready for the day. As I ran to the kitchen, I went past Angel's room. I looked inside. She had already left her room. I kept running and saw Angel just walking over to the cupboard. She turned. 'Hi Spiara.' 'Angel, it's 7:30! We're half an hour late for school!' She laughed. 'Spiara, it's Saturday.' 'Oh.' I felt like an idiot. We made some breakfast.

As we were eating, Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki came in. 'Hi Spiara.' 'Hi Soul.' 'So, have you two trained yet?' asked Maka. 'No, I was thinking we might try today. Angel, what do you think?' 'Yeah, that sounds fine.' 'By the way Soul, we need to practice Soul Resonance.' 'Again?!' 'You never want to practice it, so how are we ever going to defeat the stronger Kishin and make you a Death Scythe?' 'Maka you're really _really_ annoying, you know that?' 'Maka chop!' Soul twitched on the ground with a book-shaped indent in his head as Maka dragged him out. Tsubaki was talking to Angel. 'I'm so scared for what's coming in a few weeks time.' 'Yeah. The Super Written Test. I only have a few weeks to prepare...I'm trying not to think about it. What happens if you get a bad mark?' 'Well, nothing, except the teachers get mad. But it's been said that if you get a perfect mark on the test, you're destined to create a Death Scythe.' Suddenly, I realised that I had eaten all my breakfast. I looked at Angel's plate and so had she. 'I better get going. At the rate Black Star studies, we'll need all the time we can get!' Tsubaki slowly managed to remove Black Star from his chair and they left. I looked to Angel. 'Well, we better go and start training.' 'Yeah.' I noticed Angel looked a little nervous.

We walked over to an area set aside for the DWMA students to match souls and achieve resonance called the Soul Arena. 'Ok Angel. Do you know how to do this?' She shrugged. 'Not really.' 'Soul told me a while back how to before I came to the DWMA. You close your eyes and use Soul Sight and you go into the Soul Dimension. Thats when everything goes black. Then you find each other's soul and open your own. That's how you match souls so you can battle together. When you completely open them you can start to think about a Soul Resonance.' 'Ok, well, lets start.' I closed my eyes. Mentally I seemed to be rising and rising. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around, looking for Angel's soul. I had no idea what it looked like. I started moving around, trying to find her soul. I couldn't see it anywhere. Maybe she hadn't achieved the transfer yet. I waited a few moments. It was easy to do. But when Angel didn't appear, I started to worry. Was this her idea of a joke, leaving me searching endlessly in the Soul Dimension? I started looking harder than ever.

It had been ten minutes and I still hadn't even glimpsed her soul. I nearly screamed with frustration. Suddenly I saw a glow. I rushed towards it, hoping it was Angel's. It was.

Her soul was pink, like everyone's soul. I went towards it. Part of her soul seemed shielded, hiding some memories. "Angel, I'm not interested in your embarrassing memories." I said. Still Angel didn't open her soul completely. "My soul is open enough to allow us to fight, Spiara." she said. I shrugged. It wasn't as if we had to perfect a resonance today. I extended my hand to Angel and she took it. Everything went white.

_Angel's POV_

When I opened my eyes Spiara was in her scythe form in my hands. It was a silver handle with a black and fuchsia blade. She felt light: lighter than I thought. I had always wondered how Daena had lifted her scythe weapon partner and swung her so easily. Here was my answer. 'Well? Are you going to swing me around?' Spiara said, her image shining on the blade. 'Ok then.' I lowered the scythe with two hands until it was down to about my waist and the back of the blade was pointing away. I focused. Suddenly Maka and Soul walked into the area. Spiara jumped out of my hands and changed back to her human form. 'Hi Spiara.' 'Hi Soul.' 'Hi Angel. How are you going so far?' asked Maka. 'Well, we only just managed to match our soul wavelengths.' 'It took you ten minutes?' 'It was hard to find Spiara's soul.' I protested. 'Hey, yours was hard to find too!' retorted Spiara. 'Anyway, what do you two say to a friendly duel?' asked Soul. 'Soul! They've only been partners for a week! Give them time!' 'Its ok Maka. I'm fine with duelling you two.' Spiara said. 'Angel, what do you think?' she asked me. 'Oh, I think we can handle you two.' I said. Maka's expression changed to a serious one. 'Oh yeah? We're almost unstoppable.' taunted Soul. 'Spiara, weapon form!' I called and she glowed with a white light and turned into her weapon form, spinning. 'Soul Eater, weapon form!' Maka said and he glowed, transformed and spun. Maka and I grabbed our partners in unison. 'You're going down Maka.' I said. 'I don't think so.' she replied. We moved our weapons into position.

We rushed at each other. At the last second I flipped Spiara around, her blade facing Maka. I swung her and Maka leaped over her and tried to slash me in the back but I moved forward, running around her side and swinging Spiara again, this time into her side. It didn't connect though. Maka had already moved and was attacking me. All I could do was block it. Suddenly she jumped high, Soul's blade aimed to slice me in half. I dropped and slid through her legs, slashing her left leg. It barely grazed her sock. We were outmatched, that much was clear. Suddenly I heard a 'The great ninja assassin Black Star is here!' and a 'Black Star, they're duelling! Don't distract them!' However, the damage was already done as I found myself on the ground, Spiara knocked out of my hands and Soul pointed right at me. Maka smiled. 'Good effort for your first try.' She extended her hand. I took it and she helped me up. Spiara transformed back into her human form. Looking in Black Star's direction, I saw Death the Kid and his weapons as well. 'Well done. That was a good try.' he said. 'Thanks, Death the Kid.' I said. 'Please, call me Kid.' 'Ok Kid.' 'Well, anyone want to come to our place for a party tonight?' asked Maka. 'A party?' Spiara asked. 'Yeah. To celebrate you surviving the DWMA for a week.' Soul answered. Did he mean "you" as in Spiara, or the both of us? 'You're welcome too, Angel.' Maka said. Oh. So he had only been referring to Spiara. 'No thanks, there's some stuff I need to get done.' Soul shrugged. 'Whatever.' We all headed home.

_Spiara's POV_

When we were out of earshot of the others, I stopped Angel. 'You didn't actually have something you had to get done, did you?' She sighed. 'Not really.' 'Then why did you say you did?' 'Because I've noticed something about Soul. When he says "you", he doesn't mean a group of people, like some people do. He means you, Spiara. Honestly, I feel excluded. I just don't feel like I fit in.' 'You have a problem with Soul?' I asked defensively. 'No! It's just that I don't feel included sometimes and when that happens, I usually just don't go.' 'Ok.' We continued walking. I decided I'd mention this to Soul. If Angel was feeling awkward when with my cousin and his friends, this might impact on our Soul Resonance progress. And I could tell both of us wanted to become a stronger team.

A few hours later, I was ready for the party. I looked at my meister. Soul might be older and more experienced than me, but that didn't give him the right to mess with Angel. 'Be back later, ok?' 'Yeah, that's fine. Have a good time.' 'I will. Bye.' I left the house.

When I arrived at Maka and Soul's place I knocked on the door and Maka answered. 'Oh hi Spiara. Angel still had something she had to do?' I shrugged. This was a private thing between Soul and I. 'Personally I find it a bit rude, but whatever.' I came inside. My problem with Soul could wait. For the time being... 'The amazing ninja assassin Black Star is here! No one will ever be as awesome as me!' Quietly I moaned. Maka looked at me a little offended. I simply said 'Black Star.' 'Oh.' she said, understanding. 'Hi Spiara. Angel didn't bother to come?' Soul called. I felt an urge to stick up for my meister. 'She had her reasons.' was my reply. Kid was freaking out about the symmetry of the table. We ate dinner and afterwards talked and watched a movie. 'So,' Kid said. 'How are you and Angel going with achieving Soul Resonance?' I finished the piece of popcorn I was eating. 'I think it might be a while, but I'm sure we'll get there. Even if we don't, I'm interested about how Angel uses me in a fight. I don't know how we'll go about completing missions, but that might be a while away. We just need to get in some solid training.' 'Angel seems a bit distant. Has she explained why she's so...weird?' I was starting to get really sick of Soul having a go at Angel. Now I understood what she had meant: Soul didn't exactly treat her the way he treated everyone else. He excluded her. 'Why do you keep having a go at Angel?' I asked. 'I never have a go at Maka, so why do you have a go at Angel?' 'I do, but what do you expect me to do when your meister is always so...she's just so different!' Now I could see what Angel had seen. Soul was marking her out as different and weird. He was bullying her behind her back and I didn't like it. Angel was my meister, Angel was the only person who came over to me and asked if I could be her weapon partner. 'What was the real reason Angel didn't come, Spiara?!' Soul yelled at me. I could feel myself starting to cry. I had never had this side of Soul directed at me. 'You want to know the real reason?' The tears were starting to pour. 'Because of you and the way you treat her. Now I know what she meant.' I got up and left.

I was crying just outside when suddenly Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty came out. 'Spiara, was all that you just said...is Angel actually feeling uncomfortable near Soul?' I nodded. 'I didn't notice it before she told me.' 'I'm sure you'll get through this. After all, you've known Soul your whole life, right?' 'Not exactly. I knew I had a cousin, but I didn't know who it was. Soul isn't exactly the favourite Evans. Everyone just said he had run away. One day I got a letter from him. That was when I realised I was a weapon. He...he sent me letters and we stayed in contact. Eventually I left for Death City.' I got up. 'I'm going home to Angel.' Kid grabbed me by the shoulder. 'Spiara, tell her that if she has a problem with Soul, I'd be very happy to pound some sense into him in a duel.' 'Thanks. She'll love that.' I began heading home.

_Angel's POV_

I looked at the picture. It was of Daena and I, years ago. She had her weapon partner with her. She was in her weapon form, propped up on Daena's shoulder. Then there was me, with my long brown hair and blue eyes. I was only seven at the time. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. As I hid the picture I called out 'Who is it?' 'Me.' called back Spiara. I went and opened the door. Spiara looked like she had just recently been crying. 'Spiara...what happened?'

Through sobs she explained everything, the things Soul had called me, the fight, and Kid's offer to destroy Soul in a duel. I herded my weapon off to bed and sat on my bed. I could barely wait for tomorrow, when I'd go find Kid and tell him his offer had been happily accepted.

**Sorry for the massive break in uploads, I was away and I didn't have the ability to upload with me. By the way, this is NOT a Kid x OC story. Kid's reasons for helping Angel are very different. I'm trying to get out a chapter a week, but I might not manage it every week. Massive shout-out to Spartan S-999, the first person to favourite my story. So, there's this thing. It's called a review. It's not hard to do. Five seconds is all it takes. So, I'd be really happy to get even one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Firstly, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I had the worst writers block and even with me working through it, this is a shorter chapter than the first two. I've been working on a collaborated fanfic as well, so I've been working on it to distract me from my horrible case of writers block. Anyway, here's The Scythita Sisters, chapter 3!**

**Crona: NorthernMage doesn't own anything here. I don't think I can deal with NorthernMage not owning anything here!**

_Angel's POV_

It was the morning. Last night had been horrible. When Spiara had come home, sobbing, I had known something was wrong. When she explained, it only filled me up with fury at Soul. How _dare_ he talk to Spiara like that? He might be her cousin, but that wasn't an excuse. This might be something that would take a lot of work. Thank Lord Death for Kid, though. He seemed to have a forceful personality. And that, I thought as I got dressed, might be what was needed to get Soul to see the error of his ways.

I passed Spiara's door. I heard soft coughing. I hurried in. 'Hey Spiara. Are you sick?' 'No.' came a sniffly answer. 'Its just a cold.' 'Well,' I said, skeptical, 'ok then. I was thinking we could find Kid today and take him up on his offer to smash some sense into Soul. What do you think?' My partner stuck her head up onto the pillow. 'Sounds good. I'll be up in a minute.' 'Ok then.' I left Spiara and started getting some breakfast ready for both of us.

I poured some cereal into two bowls, got spoons and milk. Spiara came wandering out of her room, looking miserable. She ate her cereal, but with a disinterested look. 'Spiara? You ok?' 'Yeah. I was just thinking about how Soul's called Soul Eater in battle. It's kind of cool.' 'What, you want to be called Spirit Eater or something?' 'Oh, the look on Soul's face if he heard you call that would be hilarious.' 'Weapon form, Spirit Eater!' I said. She smiled. 'But it'd get a bit old after a while.' 'Maybe after we kill some Kishin I can start calling you that, seeing as we haven't collected a single Kishin soul.' 'Firstly I think we need to find Kid. If he can demolish Soul and remind him he can't talk to anyone he wants however he wants.' 'Yeah.' We finished up, went and got dressed and then we were ready to find Kid.

We had decided to head to Kid's home, Gallows Mansion, to find him. He was just outside with his weapons. 'Hello Spiara and Angel.' 'Hi Kid. We decided to accept your offer to pound sense into Soul.' 'Good. I was thinking I'd have to tolerate his asymmetry without destroying him again.' 'Again?' 'He decided to side with Black Star who destroyed the symmetry of the DWMA on my first day. Needless to say, they lost.' 'We don't know where Soul is, though.' 'I do. Follow me.' Kid, Liz and Patty walked off and we followed.

We arrived at the Soul Arena. Maka and Soul were practicing Soul Resonance. 'There he is.' said Kid. 'That was good, Soul. Maybe we'll manage resonance soon.' Maka said to Soul, who had just transformed back into his human form. 'Oh, look who's here. Spiara's meister.' _'Soul!'_ 'Its ok, Maka.' I replied. 'I didn't really expect Soul to actually acknowledge my existence, anyway.' 'Hey Kid. How're you going?' 'I was going beautifully until you lost it at Spiara last night. Not to mention your continuous attitude towards Angel gives me an excuse to destroy you again.' 'I...I was tired that day you came to the DWMA!' 'So, you and Black Star getting your butts kicked on Kid's first day at the Academy was just a bad day?' 'Well...I've gotten better and cooler since then! Back then I wasn't almost a quarter towards becoming a Death Scythe!' 'Well then, you have nothing to fear from an angry grim reaper who's furious at your lack of symmetry, do you?' 'Surely you don't expect _me_ to sit out?' said Black Star.

_Kid's POV_

I smiled. This was even better than I thought. 'I could take on both of you, if you wanted.' 'Soul, don't. Remember last ti-' Maka began but Black Star interrupted. 'Don't worry Maka, we'll destroy this asymmetrical reaper _easy_.' My hands curled into fists instantaneously. I knew I was asymmetrical, but Black Star did not have to highlight the fact. 'You will die.' I hissed, the memory of him destroying the Academy's symmetry fresh in my mind.

_Maka's POV_

That _idiot_. I knew he had no chance against Kid. I turned to Spiara to tell her Soul was about to get destroyed, but I saw she and Angel were smiling like they were looking forward to this. 'He's improved since their last battle, but he has no chance against Kid.' I said to myself. I could hear Spiara and Angel talking. 'So Kid's duelled the two before?' asked Angel. 'Yeah. Soul was furious. The only reason I know about it is because I went around and heard him mention it to Black Star.' 'And I guess they lost, disastrously?' 'Oh yeah. Absolutely. This is going to be beautiful, Angel.' 'It sounds like its going to, doesn't it?' Trying to ignore the pairs wishes for my partner to lose, I started talking to Tsubaki. 'Black Star was hurt badly after their last battle. I hope he's more sensible this time...' she said. I watched as Soul and Black Star started fighting against Kid, Liz and Patty. 'Accept your fate, asymmetrical idiots!' yelled Kid as he started firing.

_Spiara's POV_

I knew I was enjoying this way too much. I should have been worried for Soul, hoping he'd be ok and all that, but all I could think of was how he _more than deserved it._ My meister wasn't someone he could just order around or insult. I grinned almost madly when Soul's arm, which was in a scythe, was shot and it reflected into his side. 'OW! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That _really_, _really_ hurt!' 'Take some of my soul wavelength to the face, Kid!' cried Black Star as his arm started to glow with a yellow light. But Kid grabbed him, lifted him overhead and sent him sprawling. With the two gasping for air, Kid started to look way too happy. 'Liz, Patty, lets go Soul Resonance! Death Cannon, execution mode!' The twin pistols glowed and spread up almost to his elbows. 'Death Cannon ready, prepare to die.' the reaper declared. 'So this is a Soul Resonance.' Angel said to herself. 'Yeah. Maybe someday we'll achieve this.' 'Maybe. Kid _is_ a grim reaper. He's probably a ton more powerful than we could ever be.' Suddenly the two pistols shot Soul and Black Star. A cloud of black smoke shot outwards and we all covered our eyes, coughing. Once the dust had cleared, the two students were dazed in a crater. Kid came towards us, Liz and Patty turning back into their human forms. 'I feel _much_ better now.' he said, dusting himself off. I smiled. We had gotten our revenge on Soul. I sniffled, my cold coming back. 'I wonder if you look different when you have a cold in your weapon form.' Angel said. 'Well, lets see.' I replied, turning into my weapon form.

_Angel's POV_

'Ew!' I yelped and dropped Spiara. Her weapon form had _snot_ dripping from the point of the blade. 'Oh Lord Death change back!' I begged my partner. She did, immediately. 'Snot was dripping from the blade.' I explained. 'It was?' 'Yeah.' 'Well, I think we've found a way to defeat Kishin now.' 'How? We don't have the connection to make a Soul Resonance.' 'You yelped when I turned into my weapon form. Sounded deadly enough to kill a Kishin.' I teased.

_Spiara's POV_

Angel's eyes narrowed. 'You know, I can be pretty deadly when I need to be...' I saw a hand go to her pocket and a pair of earphones came out. She started spinning them in a circle. 'Angel...SPIN!' Before I knew what was happening, a pair of white earphones started swinging straight for my head. As they hit, everything blacked out.

_Angel's POV_

'Nice work, Angel. That rivals my Maka Chop.' I turned from my unconscious weapon to Maka. 'Thanks.' Kid walked up to us. 'Thanks for dealing with Soul, Kid.' 'No problem. Liz, Patty, have you done your homework?'

'No, but-' Liz began but was cut off. 'No buts. Both of you are coming home with me and _doing that homework._' 'Oh, and because you're Lord Death's son, you don't have to?' 'I already did mine.'

'So did I!' Patty said. We all stared at her, even my previously unconscious weapon. 'I finished it while big sis was doing her nails!' Kid looked shocked. 'And you didn't turn it into a giraffe?' 'No, I turned the sheets on my bed into a massive soft giraffe!' Kid just stared. 'Ok then. You can help me drag Liz home then.' 'Sure Kid!' They each grabbed one of Liz's arms and started to drag her back to Gallows Mansion. 'Angel, tomorrow we should sign up for a mission. After all, we can fight. Even if we can't do a Soul Resonance yet, that's ok. I'm sure you can complete a mission without creating a Soul Resonance.' 'Yeah. So tomorrow we'll sign up for a mission and kill a Kishin.' 'One out of 99. That sounds like progress to me.' I laughed. 'Yeah, a _ton_ of progress.'

**Ok, well that was chapter 3. Not much more to say, so see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4 of The Scythita Sisters! Sorry for the shortness, but I was finding it really hard to write longer chapters. So, the chapters might be a little shorter.**

**Valentine Morgenstern: NorthernMage doesn't own Soul Eater or Mortal Instruments.**

**Me: Valentine?! How'd you get here?!**

**Valentine: I have my ways.**

**Me: Someone help me there's a crazy Shadowhunter who wants to destroy the Clave here.**

**Maka: Kishin Valentine your soul is mine!**

***kills Valentine***

**Me: Thanks you two!**

**Soul: No problem for a cool guy like me.**

_Spiara's POV_

We had waited all day to get to the missions board. Angel and I had both agreed we had to get started, or we'd never start. We pushed through the throng of meisters and weapons all looking for missions. Most of them seemed to have two or three Kishins, a ton more than we could handle. 'Hey Spiara, what about that one?' I looked up to see Angel was pointing at a one kishin mission, for a new meister. 'Looks good. Doesn't seem too powerful.' I saw the kishin was named "Angelslayer". 'Hey Angel, look what's its called.' She smiled and said 'Well, looks like the slayer will be slain by the angel.'

_A Non-Meister or Weapon's POV_

I raced through the streets, desperately trying to keep ahead of the monster behind me. I had been out for a walk when suddenly I had heard a scream, and a thing ate a glowing blue thing with a dead woman underneath it. I had screamed from terror, then run, with the monster behind me. Why weren't some of those kids here?! The weird ones that you only ever saw a flicker of them, then they'd leap forward with highly lethal weapons, and you were supposed to run away lest you got caught up in whatever they did. Suddenly, the monster jumped on my back and turned me over. I could hear my heart beating, smell the monsters stinking breath on me. I could have heard a pin drop. Suddenly I heard a noise. The sound of something, someone, yawning. The monster was distracted and I got up and ran, not caring I was ripping my clothes.

_General POV_

There were two teenagers, silhouetted against the moonlight. One was standing behind the other, on the left. 'Angelslayer seems to have a taste for human souls, doesn't it?' said the one on the left. 'Yeah. That's not allowed, is it?' 'No. You know what happens to naughty people?' 'No, tell me.' 'A meister and weapon pair comes along and takes the naughty person's soul. Of course, they're not people at that stage.' 'No, they're kishin.' The one of the left leaped up into the air, and in mid-air transformed into a scythe. The other jumped up and caught it. Angel landed. 'Now,' she said, moving herself and Spiara into a fighting stance, 'Your soul is ours, Angelslayer.' She took a deep breath, ran forward and the meister and kishin met in a flare of sparks.

_Spiara's POV_

We seemed to be going well. Angel swung me at an arm, stopping the Kishin from attacking very much. Next, she swung me at the remainder of its limbs in a single swing. The kishin was cut, but was still fighting. While Angel swung me for another attack, I saw a small girl peeking around the corner, watching our duel.

_Little Girl's POV_

I heard a weird sound and went to investigate. Around the corner a girl was attacking a monster. I stepped on a twig and the girl turned to me, shock on her face.

_Angel's POV_

I turned and saw a young girl, about six, staring at me. She had stepped on a twig that had no doubt fallen from a plant on a windowsill above us. 'Get out of here!' I urged. If she stayed, she might get attacked by the kishin and there was no telling if I might do a swing that could hit her. If she went, the only ones that could be hurt were Spiara, Angelslayer and I. She ran but suddenly an extreme pain shot across my back and side. I screamed and fell onto my knees, Spiara falling a few metres away from me in her scythe form.

_Spiara's POV_

I heard Angel scream and she dropped me. From this angle I could see she was incapacitated by the pain, and the kishin was lining up to slice her head clean off. 'ANGEL! LOOK OUT!' I screamed. Suddenly a storm of crackling black shot through the air, slaying Angelslayer in just a few seconds, who had nearly lived up to its name. Someone jumped down and I transformed back into my human form, desperate to get to Angel and see who had saved her. I got up and saw Kid, Liz and Patty leaning over Angel. 'Is she ok?' I asked, hurrying over. 'She should be fine if we can get her bandaged up. It's a pretty shallow cut. We should get her to Gallows Mansion. We have a small first aid kit there for Liz and Patty.' Kid sent out Beezlebub, picked up Angel and held his weapon partners in his hands on top of Angel. Finally I transformed and he jammed me onto Beezlebub between himself and his arm. As we took off, I told myself to kill the reaper if he dropped me. Dropping me from this height would hurt. A _lot_.

_Death the Kid's POV_

We landed in front of Gallows Mansion, Angel still unconscious. Spiara, Liz and Patty transformed and got off. As Beezlebub was sucked back into my rings, I remembered that the DWMA staff had had their start of year dinner tonight in the house in front of me. Not to mention my father was talking with them using a tall mirror. How was I supposed to explain Angel and Spiara? They should have gone to the infirmary, not here. Anyway, we should still be able to patch up the injured meister. Patty opened the door and we walked in while my father was speaking.

'So, how do you think the Crescent Moon students will go on the Super Written Test?' 'As long as they study, they'll be fine, Lord Death.' said Stein. Then he noticed me. 'Kid? Why is Spiara with you? Is that Angel?' 'Yes, they were battling a kishin when it cut Angel along the side and back and she was unable to fight. I managed to save her from being killed by the kishin, Angelslayer.' Nygus got up.

'Sounds like it nearly succeeded. She looks badly injured. May I?' I handed her Angel, still unconscious.' 'Will she be ok?' blurted Spiara. Nygus smiled kindly. 'She'll be fine for school tomorrow.' 'You can stay here until we can take Angel home.' I said to Spiara. 'Thanks Kid. I failed her and I'll stay until she's ok.' 'You didn't fail her. I saw the whole thing. You two were just unlucky.' 'Kid, we have an even amount of souls again.' Liz said. 'How many each?' '88.' 'Perfect! A doubly symmetrical number!' Even though Angel was injured, now my weapons had a doubly symmetrical number of kishin souls! Nygus carried Angel into another room. I noticed Spiara looked miserable. 'What is it Spiara?' 'Oh, nothing. I was just thinking then maybe Angel should have been more observant because then we would have a kishin soul to show for a week of being at the DWMA.' 'She was probably worried about hitting the girl.' 'Yeah, I guess.'

_Spiara's POV_

Now the battle was over, I could barely keep myself awake. It was like all my adrenaline had drained away in those ten minutes. Kid noticed my exhaustion. 'Spiara, we'll bring Angel home when she's okay. You go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted.' 'No.' I mumbled. 'I'll stay till she's okay. I'm her weapon, I'm supposed to protect my meister. In return she's supposed to turn me into a Death Scythe.' Nygus walked out, supporting Angel who was blearily walking around, but was having trouble standing. I got up and hurried to her. 'Come on, lets go home. I'll help.' I slipped my arm under Angel's, and we left, with Angel wincing every few minutes from the injury.

'Spiara,' Angel said, 'What happened after I passed out?' 'Kid came and saved us. He killed Angelslayer and carried us all to Gallows Mansion, where Nygus healed you.' 'Oh. We better get some rest for tomorrow.' 'Yeah.' I helped Angel to her room, then went to bed myself, exhausted. Angel was injured, and we had no kishin soul to show for the nights efforts. If that didn't demoralise me already, we were dangerously close to not meeting our weekly target of souls. I got into bed, hoping that we'd have an excuse for not meeting our target because Angel couldn't go into a fight, not in her condition. Black began to claw at my vision, and sleep claimed me.

**There's some big surprises coming in the next couple of chapters, and honestly I can't wait until I've written them and uploaded them. So, I'll be seeing you in chapter 5. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 5 of The Scythita Sisters! I was so happy to start writing this chapter, even though I knew I had one major problem with this chapter: length. Although, looking at it now, (I write my authors note after I write the story) it's turned out much better than I thought. Anyway...**

**Asura: NorthernMage doesn't own Mortal Instruments or Soul Eater.**

**Me: ASURA?!**

**Asura: Now, you will go mad. MWAHAHA!**

**Me: ANYBODY, HELP ME!**

**Angel Raziel: What is your wish, NorthernMage? You may compel me to one wish, as you hold all the Mortal Instruments.**

**Me: *looks at fake Mortal Cup, Mallaetarch and Lake Lyn drawing in pocket* Uh, yes! Kill Asura, he wants to drive the world to madness!**

***Raziel kills Asura, Valentine style***

**Me: *nods in silent respect***

_Angel's POV_

I yawned silently. Another dissection lesson and I was starting to see what Maka had meant on my first day about Stein doing dissection lessons every day. I had thought after a while I would start only caring about what we had to know and not the dissection, but it was still a little gross. Suddenly my back started to itch and I resisted the urge to scratch it. It had been only yesterday Spiara and I had battled the kishin Angelslayer. Thankfully, even though I had fallen unconscious from all the effort of the battle, neither of us had been seriously injured. Even the cut across my back and side was healing already. However, I wasn't too keen on another attempt on killing a kishin yet. Realising Stein could very well ask me a question and I'd have no idea on how to answer it, I started listening. Unfortunately, a little too late. 'Angel?' 'Yes Professor?' 'Complete this sentence: A sound soul...' I sighed with relief inwardly. I knew this. 'A sound soul lives in a sound mind in a sound body.' 'Very good. Now everyone, I cannot be here all day, so a temporary replacement will be taking your class today.' Stein packed up and walked out. 'Who do you think will be the replacement?' I turned to Spiara. 'Dunno.' Suddenly, a man walked in.

'Hello, I'll be your replacement for today.' I heard Maka audibly groan. 'Not him...anyone but him...' 'Whats wrong?' I whispered. 'Thats Spirit...my cheating father. He thinks I love him, but I hate him. I mean seriously, not only does he cheat, but he doesn't _get it._ He doesn't _get_ how much it hurts, having your parents divorce and your "father" being a pervert at every single female he sees!' 'Angel and Maka, stop talking in class and listen to what I'm saying. Now, to check the weekly kishin killed in Crescent Moon.' Spirit went through the list and started to reach the end. 'Death the Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, 14 kishin killed. Black Star and Tsubaki, 5 kishin killed. Maka and Soul, 7 kishin killed.' I cringed, waiting for the last two names on the list. 'Angel and Spiara, 0 kishin killed, and Angel was injured last night in a battle with a kishin.' Maka stared at me. 'Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?' 'It wasn't too bad and I couldn't do anything about it anyway.' I muttered, disappointed in myself. I should have managed to get that kishin soul for Spiara, if anyone. She was the one that would turn into a death scythe from this anyway. Me, on the other hand, would hope to become a powerful meister. Once Spiara was a death scythe, we'd hopefully keep killing kishin. I had always been curious as to what happened after you made a death scythe. But, I knew I was getting ahead of myself. We hadn't even killed one kishin, much less 99 and a witch. 'Angel and Spiara, since you two have only spent one week at the DWMA, you will be excused this week. However, next week you must meet the 5 kishin killed requirement.' 'Yes Professor.' We chimed in unison. As we started to write down the information on the board, Spiara passed a note. _U feeling better?_ I quickly wrote back. _Yeah, a ton better than last night. _An answer was quick. _How long until u think u can fight?_ I wrote an answer and hurried to copy down from the board, seeing Spirit looking at us._ 1 or 2 days? _She nodded. _That's fine._ 'Oh, Spiara and Angel?' We both looked at the death scythe. 'If you don't meet your total next week, you'll both be expelled.' We stared at each other. We _had_ to get 5 kishin souls. 'I _will_ make you a death scythe.' I murmured to my partner. As we copied down the information, I heard footsteps hurrying towards the door from the other side.

Suddenly the door shot open, a boy at the door. He stopped when he saw Spirit. 'I am filling in for Professor Stein today.' He explained. 'Lord Death needs to see you urgently. He said it was desperate.' 'Keep copying that down, all of you!' Spirit ordered before hurrying out the door. 'What could be so wrong that Lord Death asks him to come to him urgently?' I asked Maka. She frowned. 'I don't know. It's never happened before. Lord Death calling Spirit _or_ him being serious.'

Stein and Spirit hurried back in a few minutes later. 'Everyone, stop.' We all looked at the pair. A kishin has entered Death City and is headed right here. All of you have to evacuate. Now.' We quickly left the classroom, heading to the front of the DWMA. We were next to Kid. 'I don't even get how a kishin got inside the city.' Spiara said. 'How is that even possible?' 'Its not.' The reaper said. 'My father's soul protects the city. It would have to be an exceptionally powerful kishin to get inside.' I looked at him. I had barely ever seen him this serious. 'Like, how powerful?' He turned to me, his piercing golden eyes looking into mine. 'Strong enough it could possibly take down half the students in the school. That's why my father called Spirit, I assume.' Looking around, I became a little scared. That strong? For all his pervertedness, Spirit was one powerful weapon. We continued pushing through the meisters and weapons to the front of the DWMA.

_Spiara's POV_

I wondered what was going to happen. Looking at everyone, I saw Black Star was doing something completely unheard of. He wasn't proclaiming his godliness. I stared, amazed at what I was seeing. Suddenly a hand grabbed me. 'Come on Spiara, we need to get out of here.' I looked at my meister. 'Black Star isn't proclaiming his godliness.' I said simply, stunned. She blinked. 'Not the time for this. There's a kishin coming straight here. We have to get out of here. If there's a kishin powerful enough to evacuate the DWMA, it's more powerful than Angelslayer. And that kishin _nearly killed me_ and it would have killed you too. Lets get out of here, it's not like Black Star isn't moving.' I nodded and we hurried outside the DWMA.

At the front entrance, we pushed our way up to our friends. 'You hear that?' Kid said, narrowing his eyes. 'Yeah.' Maka replied. 'A kishin.' Was all Angel said. 'It's so dumb for coming here, since it'll be destroyed by my godliness!' Maka simply raised her textbook, which I saw was named _Kishin Studies._ 'Maka...CHOP!' Black Star was slumped on the ground immediately. Tsubaki knelt next to him, trying to revive the egotistic ninja assassin. Suddenly everyone went silent. 'Soul, weapon form!' Maka ordered, caught him as he turned into a scythe and ran forward, just as the kishin came over the top of the DWMA steps. I gasped. It was a kishin like nothing I'd ever seen. Not particularly big, but a large kishin, with shining silver blades as fingers, red, and one of the most disgusting smells on the planet. At first it seemed like Maka and Soul would defeat the kishin, slicing it from every angle. But, after a few minutes, I realised that the kishin was unharmed. No matter how they attacked, the kishin simply blocked it and retaliated with a much more powerful attack. Eventually an attack hit Maka on the head, and she collapsed, Soul skidding out of her hands. Then, as the kishin leant over her to collect her soul, there was a 'YAHOO! You think you can defeat the friends of the great Black Star?!' My heart lifted. Tsubaki had managed to get him conscious. Maybe there was a chance this kishin would go down without any more trouble. Black Star leaped down. 'Tsuabki, chain scythe mode!' 'Got it!' He tossed one half of his weapon at the kishin, and this time it hit. 'Rrrrrhgggg!' The kishin took a step backwards, the evil soul's unintelligent eyes looking at Black Star. It swiped forward, and Black Star leaped over the kishin...and landed right between the previously hidden blades coming out from its back.

He was tossed aside like a sack of potatoes, unconscious. The kishin turned to Black Star, distracted by the opportunity to eat another soul. A rain of shimmering black unloaded upon the kishin, but most of it was blocked by the blades protruding from its back. 'You...will..._die_, kishin!' Kid yelled as he continued attacking. Unfortunately, he was hit by one of the highly annoying blades that had caused his classmates unconsciousness, and he too fell on top of the steadily growing pile that was a ninja assassin and his humble weapon and a scythe meister and her coolness loving partner. 'SPIARA, WEAPON FORM!' Angel screamed and I obeyed. She ran towards the kishin, forgetting her injuries.

_Stein's POV_

As Kid was tossed aside, I saw another pair race towards the kishin. Angel and Spiara, the pair that had failed miserably to complete their kishin kills for the week. _They're going to fail,_ I thought sadly. _And they might not be as lucky as the others, only obtaining unconsciousness._ But it was clear from the very moment they began fighting the kishin Angel was working hard. The pair were hitting the kishin regularly, something Kid, Maka or Black Star hadn't managed. _How are they doing that? Angel is only a new meister, and Spiara can't wield herself. _The answer came in a moment. Rage. They were fighting for their friends. They were working to defend them, and defeat a kishin in front of the entire DWMA. Although that part was probably just a coincidence. Then, Angel yelped and there was an audible rip of her bandages. _Oh no..._She had no chance now. The injuries were already affecting her fighting more, until those _damn blades_ hit her on the head. That seemed to be the kishin's style, hit the opponent on the head and while they were unconscious, take their soul. Then a woman, holding her weapon partner, jumped up into sight presumably from lower on the stairs, and sliced the kishin in half. She landed on one knee, a hand out on the ground in front of her, steadying her. As she stood, the kishin stopped swirling black and turned into an edible soul. She flicked her hair back behind her shoulders, a little of hair in front though. She held a scythe on her shoulder, with a midnight blue line through the blade lengthwise. She was wearing a black t-shirt, had very long black pants on, had long dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. As tall as a teacher, and had the look of a meister that had faded. Whoever this mysterious woman was, she wasn't a student here, or even a meister anymore. There was something...different about her. That was when I realised what was wrong. That weapon wasn't a human partner. 'Who are you?' Spirit demanded.

'My name...' she began, looking up at the assembled DWMA, 'is Daena Scythita.'

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliffhanger for the win! I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Sorry to all those cliffhanger-haters (I'm one of them), but even you must know that sometimes, a cliffhanger is the perfect thing for a situation. Anyway, next chapter will be up on time, maybe early if I can get it done. I'm getting really excited for the next chapter. So, I can't wait to see you all again (even though at the time of writing this it has very few views) in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NorthernMage here! Sorry for the late chapter, but to make up for it here's a massive chapter! 3,870 words of fanfiction goodness.**

**Jace Lightwood: NorthernMage doesn't own Soul Eater or Mortal Instruments. Hey, you seen Clary anywhere?**

**Me: Um, no. *thinks of Clary's trap to dunk water on whoever does the disclaimer***

***Jace steps forward and triggers trap***

**Me: Jace, don't!**

**Jace: *soaking wet* ...**

**Clary: Jace, why are you wet?**

***Jace points at the trap***

**Clary: Oh...**

_Stein's POV_

We stared. _The_ Daena Scythita, an ex-meister known as a shadowhunter? 'You're a shadowhunter.' Spirit stated. 'A shadowhunter that just saved those meister and weapon pairs.' Daena retorted. 'So? When you left your life as a meister, you were exiled from Death City. You know that shadowhunter.' Spirit shot back icily. Daena was getting really angry now. 'Well I was hunting that kishin and it came here! Believe me, coming here was not my idea!' 'Daena.' Lord Death called. 'Yes, Lord Death?' 'Meet me in the Death Room.' He entered the DWMA while everyone else cleaned up. 'Take the students who were in the battle to the infirmary.' I ordered a few others. They took them inside. I looked at Daena, who started to walk inside the DWMA, a building she hadn't been inside for years. I looked at her soul. It was a deep black, a legendary colour for a soul. She had obviously killed hundreds of kishin, and maybe a few witches. The black soul was a soul that had destroyed more evil than most, which stayed their bright blue. The fact Daena was a shadowhunter probably helped her soul change. Black souls were extremely resistant to any kind of magical spell by witches, and so the owners of black souls were people hunted down, since they didn't usually stay in one place. They were wanderers, they journeyed all over the place. They went out and killed kishin because they were good at it and knew they were helping the world. But, they could barely ever be accepted as normal society. A black souled person hid from normal people. They needed to focus. Suddenly I wondered what Daena had been doing with the kishin souls. She was a meister, so she couldn't have eaten them herself. Had she just left them floating there? On an impulse I followed Daena to the Death Room. Lord Death might not know yet what type of soul Daena had, and it'd be interesting to see his reaction to her black soul.

_Spirit's POV_

I waited with Lord Death in the Death Room. How could he let a shadowhunter into the city?! Shadowhunters were dangerous and didn't abide by the DWMA. She could have hurt my lovely Maka! 'Spirit.' Lord Death said. 'Yeah?' 'A word of advice: Don't annoy Daena. She used to come here, and she is _not_ the shadowhunter to mess with. Not to mention she saved Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and your daughter Maka.' It was at that moment Daena walked in, her scythe in a sheath on her back. 'Daena, come here.' She came forward.

_Stein's POV_

As I entered the Death Room, Spirit leaped for Daena. And I could tell what it was this time: he was being his usual perverted self. He started running his hands over Daena's right leg, clinging to her. 'Oooh, please heal my heart and save me from the demonic other women. You're so beautiful, it's making me lose to will to move.' He moved to kiss her leg, but his mouth never got there. Daena whipped out her scythe, and jammed the bottom of the handle into Spirit, prying him away from her. Daena's eyes were blazing with anger. 'Don't you _dare_ try that on me you pervert.' she hissed at the death scythe. 'Daena.' Lord Death said, redirecting her attention to the reaper. 'Yes Lord Death?' Daena asked, her voice tinted with slight respect. 'Even though you killed that kishin, Death Scythe is right. You would be shunned by the meisters and weapons.' 'Lord Death, coming here wasn't my idea.' Daena replied in a calm tone. 'I was after that kishin. It had killed twenty humans in daylight before I could get to it.' 'What have you been doing with the souls?' Lord Death asked, in a slightly dangerous tone. She shrugged. 'Depends. I just leave them there: no kishin can eat them and I can't use them, but I keep a couple for emergencies.' 'Emergencies?' 'They're pretty good distractions, and sometimes I throw them at the kishin or witch, and that disorientates them enough for me to grab my scythe or a weapon, and give them a face full of metal.' Lord Death nodded. 'What about Valoria?' At the word, Daena tensed. She quietly said 'I promised myself I'd avenge her. I've learnt how to use my willpower to hold her weapon form.' Lord Death nodded again. 'You can stay a couple of days, and I'll get Angel out of class for your visit. You can stay at her apartment.' Daena stared. 'Angel's here?' 'Yes, didn't you know? She turned up about two weeks ago.' 'Where is she?' 'In the infirmary. Do you need someone to guide you there?' She smiled. 'Lord Death, I was in the infirmary enough that I will _never_ forget where it is.'

_Angel's POV_

I groaned as I woke up, my head feeling as if Spiara had rammed the flat of her blade into it. I turned my head, and I saw a blurry figure. 'Angel?' 'Daena?' I mumbled, starting to sit up. Everything started to come into focus. 'Hi. You ok?' 'Yeah, but my head hurts.' Suddenly I paused. Daena was a shadowhunter, not a meister or weapon. I propped myself up. 'Hang on, how are you here?' 'I came up behind the kishin and killed it. Lord Death let me stay for a few days to see you, but after that I have to go.' 'Oh.' 'So, how are you going collecting kishin souls?' 'Really bad. We haven't even got one and if we don't get five this week, we'll be expelled.' Daena frowned. 'Let me see your battling style once you're healed. I might be able to help.' I nodded and fell back onto my bed. Nygus came in. 'Ok Angel, you're good to go. Just don't go and battle any kishin for a few days.' But then how were we supposed to get the souls? I left for the apartment, Daena alongside me.

As we arrived at the apartment, Daena asked 'So this is where you live?' 'Yeah. That money was pretty useful.' I replied, referring to the money Daena had left me. She sighed. 'I felt so bad for leaving you like that.' 'Hey, it's ok. I'm fine...well, I'm not, but not because you left me.' Spiara opened the door. 'Hi Angel and...who are you?' 'I'm Angel's sister Daena. Lord Death said I could stay at Angel's apartment for a couple of days.' 'Oh ok. Angel, you ok? You were out for a while.' 'Yeah, I'm fine.' I said, holding back a yawn. Daena gave me a skeptical look as we entered. But she looked around the apartment, she smiled. 'Nice.' 'Thanks.' Spiara said. As we went to the couch where the TV was, I yawned silently. Daena saw it. 'I knew you were tired.' she said, smiling. 'Come on Angel. Bed.' 'No.' I yawned. Sure, it was 6 at night, but I hadn't seen Daena in years. She gave me a look. 'Angel Scythita, if I have to pick you up and carry you to bed, I will.' 'You don't know where my bed is.' I retorted tiredly. Battling kishin really took it out of me. 'I think I can work it out.' Daena replied as she picked me up and carried me down the hallway. She managed to find my room and chucked me into the bed. My vision flickered for a second, my soul perception activating for a second. Daena had a black soul. She took off the sheath she wore on her back with her scythe in it and sat on a chair next to my bed. 'Daena?' I mumbled. 'Yeah?' 'Why is your soul black?' Even in the dark I could tell she was smiling. 'Well, someone gets a black soul when they kill hundreds of kishin and a few witches.' 'So, if you're an awesome meister, you get a black soul?' I asked, getting it straight. 'Yeah.' I closed my eyes, letting the darkness that came with sleep consume me.

_Spiara's POV_

I was finishing up making the second bowl of pasta, when only Daena came back to the main area. 'Where's Angel?' I asked. She shrugged and said 'She fell asleep. Guess she was pretty tired from battling the kishin.' I passed her Angel's bowl. 'Yeah.' We ate in silence. Every so often I would sneak a glance at the shadowhunter. She looked like Angel, but more grown up and powerful. Then I realised. She knew almost everything about Angel. And I was curious about her. 'So, were you a meister originally or...' I broke off, silently prompting her to answer. She swallowed the pasta that was in her mouth and answered. 'Yeah.' 'What happened?' A shadow seemed to come over her. She took a deep breath. 'There was an...accident.' 'What kind of accident?' She cringed. 'I don't really like talking about it.' 'Oh. Sorry.' 'Its ok, it's just...yeah.' I decided not to continue asking about her past. We finished up and I took Daena to a spare room. She quickly went and grabbed her sheath with its scythe, and put it in the room. I went to my room and fell asleep.

_Angel's POV_

I yawned and got up. It was the morning. I noticed Daena's scythe in its sheath was gone, probably in her room. Speaking of my sister, she walked in, hairbrush in hand. 'Hi Angel.' she said, attempting to brush her hair. 'Hi.' I went to Spiara's room, who typically was already up. So we went to the kitchen. 'Hi you two.' she said, the smell of bacon wafting through the air. She passed us plates of food and we waited for her to finish, then we all started eating. I could barely contain my excitement. Daena was _here! _Even if she'd be leaving soon, I hadn't seen her in years! 'Hey Angel.' I looked to Spiara. 'Yeah Spiara?' 'You cleared for training?' 'I can't go up against a kishin, but other than that I'm fine.' 'Great. I think we should try for a soul resonance today.' 'Can I watch?' Daena asked. I looked to Spiara. She shrugged. 'I don't mind.' 'Ok then. Sure Daena.'

I looked at my weapon partner. We had come to the Soul Arena to practice. Daena was watching a few metres away, well out of hitting range. 'Spiara,' I began, 'don't look at my memories.' 'Sure. As long as you don't look at mine.' 'I would never do that.' I closed my eyes, used Soul Sight and entered the Soul Dimension.

In the darkness I could see not only Spiara's soul, but Daena's as well, glowing even though it was black. Focus, I told myself. I had to find Spiara. Slowly we found each other again. "Ready?" Spiara called. "Ready." I replied, taking a deep breath. I released the shield covering my soul.

_Spiara's POV_

Suddenly Angel's soul appeared, shining brightly in the darkness. The part of her soul that had been shielded was gone. I rushed towards it and everything went white.

_Angel's POV_

I smiled as I held my weapon, slightly resonating. I sent her a soul wave and she threw it right back at me. We kept doing this until she started to glow. Her reflection appeared in the blade. 'Ready for this?' I nodded. 'Lets do this.' She started to shake as our resonance became stronger and stronger. And so did I, struggling to keep the soul waves going. Suddenly there was an explosion and we were thrown away from each other. 'That didn't go well.' I said, picking myself up. 'Yeah. What happened?' 'Nothing really. All it was was a failed resonance.' Daena said, coming forward. '_Why_ did it fail though?' Spiara hissed. Daena sighed. 'Resonances are more than sending soul waves to each other. You have to be able to handle the powerful soul waves.' 'Oh.' 'Maybe just some normal training then.' I suggested. 'I guess.' I held Spiara in her weapon form, moved her into position, and realised we didn't have anyone to train against. Daena got out her scythe. 'Train against me.' 'But what if I hit you?' She laughed. 'In your dreams, little sister.' 'Okay then.' I swung Spiara at her and she blocked it, and swung right back at me. I jumped back and attacked again. She blocked and retaliated. It hit my leg and cut me a little, but I jumped up and swiped at her, and managed to cut off a large bit of hair. When I landed Daena was glowering at me. I knew from the moment she was shaking her head with a smile on her face I was in trouble. 'You, Angel, are _so_ going down.' 'As if.' I retorted friendly. In an instant she was on top of me and I had been thrown to the ground. The blade of the scythe was at my neck. 'That was a good battle. I can see why you struggle with kishin though.' Daena said, taking her scythe away and pulling me to my feet. 'Why?' 'You don't depend on Spiara and do all the work yourself.' 'You don't trust me?' Spiara asked, in a hurt voice. I spun around to her. 'Of course I do! I'm only learning though.' 'Whats that supposed to mean?' Spiara responded angrily. 'You _do_ know that while we're here socialising with your shadowhunter sister, we're losing time that we could spend killing kishin and not getting expelled like Daena!' I took a step back, hurt. 'I was _not_ expelled, I _chose_ to leave!' Daena yelled at Spiara. 'You're a shadowhunter, who cares how you abandoned the DWMA! Any way you pick, you're still a traitor.' 'Spiara, back off!' I begged my weapon. She barely noticed. She walked away. I followed her. 'Why are you so angry at her?' 'I don't like shadowhunters.' I sighed. 'So it has nothing to do with Daena being my shadowhunter sister?' She turned to me. 'Listen Angel, if we don't get these souls, it's not just _you_ who gets expelled. It's me too, and I don't want to have to go back home. There, all you ever do is play the violin and I'm not an Evans miracle. I'm nowhere near as good as Wes Evans, I'm only about as good as Soul is on the piano. To my family, I'm a _failure_. I don't want to hear I'm a failure from the DWMA too.' She walked off, leaving me standing there. Daena came up beside me. 'Sorry I yelled at her, it's just-' 'It's not your fault, Daena.' I told my sister. 'Listen, do you like being treated like this?' 'No, but she isn't usually like this.' 'Angel, I noticed something about the way you fight.' 'Yeah?' 'You fight like a shadowhunter, not a meister. I think that's why this is so hard for you.' I turned to her. 'I can't do much about that though.' 'You can.' 'Like what?' 'I could teach you.' I stared. 'But you can only stay here for a few days!' 'You could become a shadowhunter like me. That way we could help each other and not have to worry about people looking down on you for being related to me, because out there, no one cares.' 'Oh my Lord Death...I'd love to!' Then my bubble of pure happiness burst. 'But what about Spiara?' Daena's face fell as well. 'Oh. I don't know. I...I guess you'd have to pick. You know what, forget I ever mentioned it.' Daena walked away, leaving me with a choice. Spiara or Daena?

_Spiara's POV_

Angel walked in. 'Um, Angel, you're not still mad at me for before, are you?' 'No, of course not. I just need to think about something.' She went into her room without saying anything else. 'Where's Daena?' I called. 'She went somewhere, I don't know. Have the others woken up?' 'Not a single one. I guess the kishin hit them harder than us.' Angel didn't say another word. I decided to give her some space.

I looked around my perfect, clean room. I had spent hours cleaning it. Now it was about 7 at night, and I smelt pizza coming from the kitchen. I guessed Angel had finally gotten over whatever had been bothering her. I walked out into the main area. 'What did you make?' I asked. 'Ham and pineapple, and pesto pizza. Which one do you want?' '2 of each.' 'Ok.' She brought it out. 'Angel, stop.' She froze. 'Yeah?' I turned my arm into the blade of my scythe. 'Throw it onto my blade.' 'What? No, I'll miss!' 'Throw my pizza onto it! Come on!' Angel laughed. 'No. Just no.' I started to make soft chicken noises. She sighed. 'You win. Lets do this!' She held my pizza like a frisbee, and threw it. It landed perfectly on my blade. I gave her a I-told-you-this-would-work look. She smiled. 'I guess I underestimated you.' We ate dinner in relative silence. 'Seriously Angel, where do you think Daena is?' I didn't care about the shadowhunter, but it was 7:30 and we hadn't seen her for hours. 'What, you worried about her?' 'No, but it's been hours. Surely you're worried.' She shrugged. 'I'm used to Daena disappearing. After all, she and her weapon would always go on missions, leaving me at home. She told me she always felt bad for leaving me alone. Anyway, maybe she's up at the DWMA.' 'Yeah. Maybe she has to leave already.' With that the two of us went to bed.

_Angel's POV_

I listened carefully for Spiara to fall asleep. Once I heard her slow breathing that happened when she fell asleep, I grabbed a bag and quickly started to throw clothes into it, keeping an ear out all the while in case Spiara woke up. As I was about to zip up the bag, I saw a picture the DWMA sent out to all students. It was of the meister and weapon pair they were part of. I looked at us back then. Spiara, smiling and her hand in mine, and me, smiling a little, my excitement on the inside. Even though it wasn't even three weeks ago, it felt like months. I averted my eyes from the picture, zipped up the bag, slipped on a black cloak, picked up the bag and headed towards the door. As I opened it, I took one final look at the place Spiara had just about carried me back to the night before last. I hurried out the door, sad but also immensely excited about being with Daena after years.

_General POV_

A figure sighed as she looked back towards the DWMA. She was twenty-four, but hadn't been a student of the DWMA for seven years. She pulled her signature black cloak around her, when she heard footsteps. She didn't need to look behind her to know who it was. 'Are you coming to wish me good luck?' 'No.' She sighed again. 'Are you sure you want to come with me?' 'Yes. I hadn't seen you in seven years before yesterday. And if I can be more powerful and kill more kishin, and not worry about you every day, that's just a bonus.' 'You worry about me?' 'Well, you're the only family I have left.' 'Same here little sis. Same here.' As the two pulled up the hoods on their cloaks, the taller one said 'We'll have to go to the Iron Sisters for a weapon for you.' 'I don't mind.' The two black figures fled the city, leaving behind so much, but for one, it was just the beginning.

_Spiara's POV_

I yawned. I couldn't hear anything. _Angel must still be asleep,_ I thought blearily. I saw the clock. 6 in the morning. I went into Angel's room to wake her up, but she wasn't there. I frowned. Where was she? I went into the kitchen. She wasn't there either. I closed my eyes and used Soul Sight. Even in the Soul Dimension I couldn't see her. I started to panic. I hurriedly got dressed, hoping I'd see her later.

I walked up the steps to the DWMA, alone for the first time since enrolling. Where was Angel? Then I remembered. Lord Death could tell exactly where everyone in Death City was. Smiling to myself, I hurried to the Death Room.

_General POV_

'Lord Death?' 'Yes?' 'My meister Angel hasn't been anywhere this morning and I can't find her. Could you find her?' He sighed. 'She's not in Death City.' 'What? Why not?' 'Well...' Lord Death braced himself for the weapon's reaction to the news as he told her.

_Maka's POV_

I groaned as everything came into focus. Sitting by my bed was Soul. 'Maka? You awake?' 'Yeah.' I tried to get up, but Soul eased me up. 'What's wrong?' 'You were out for 3 days.' he explained. '3 days?! What happened to the kishin?' 'Don't know. I only woke up a few hours ago. Guess it was killed.' I tried to get up, but Soul held me back. 'You were out for _3 days_ Maka.' 'Soul Evans if you stop me from getting up, Lord Death help me, I will grab a book and slam it into your skull.' He quickly backed away. I managed to get up. My legs felt shaky, and I started to fall, but Soul caught me. 'Why are you being so helpful?' I asked. 'You're my meister. I'm supposed to protect you. After all, you'll make me a death scythe.' Suddenly we heard loud crying as someone hurried past the infirmary. Nygus frowned and went out. A few seconds later she came in with Spiara, cheeks streaked with tears. 'Spiara? What's wrong?' She made a noise. 'Angel left me.' Instantly I was filled with anger. How _dare_ Angel abandon her weapon? I couldn't believe it. She seemed decent. 'What happened?' I asked Spiara. What had happened after the kishin had knocked us out? She began to speak.

At the end of her recount, I was shaking with rage.

**Well, there you have it. Along with the surprise of a massive chapter, here's another. This is the end of The Scythita Sisters. But, before you get angry, for plot reasons it has a sequel. But since I've been working like crazy on this, I don't know when that'll be up. I have a massive backlog of other fanfics I want to write, like Star Wars (yeah), Pokemon (a LOT there), and a couple other random ones. So, bye for now, but I hope I'll see you soon in another fanfic.**


End file.
